Bandanas or bandana-like headgear have been used in the past in many contexts. Most recently such bandanas are worn for purposes of comfort, protection from the elements, and perspiration control under other headgear such as helmets. In some cases the helmets are used for protection of vehicle riders such as in the case of motorcycle or snowmobile riders. Many athletes such as football players have also adopted the use of such additional headgear beneath their protective helmets. Often such bandanas are provided in a color and with a design symbolizing a particular team, equipment brand, or group.
Traditionally such bandanas are attached by use of knots, pins or rubber bands etc. at the rear of the wearer's head. Disassembly of the headwear each time it is removed is thus a common requirement. It has also been proposed to attach such bandanas utilizing Velcro.RTM. hook and loop type fasteners. The latter, however, suffers from the possibility that the wearer's hair can be snagged by the Velcro.RTM., causing pain and discomfort.